


Ikaw Ang Marshmallows Sa Aking Hot Choco

by truly_yeols



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_yeols/pseuds/truly_yeols
Summary: Kung saan gustong maging independent ni Chanyeol pero pinadalhan sya ng kanyang over-protective dad ng bodyguard na may ngiting mas maliwanag pa sa araw.





	Ikaw Ang Marshmallows Sa Aking Hot Choco

**Author's Note:**

> Short lang po ito but hopefully sweet enough. Sa lahat ng magbabasa, maraming salamat at sana ay magustuhan nyo! Ito ang kauna-unahang fic na ginawa ko kaya kung hindi man ito umabot sa anumang expectations para sa isang manunulat, humihingi ako ng paumanhin. Pagbubutihin ko pa kung sakali mang masundan pa ito.  
> Sa prompter, sana ay magustuhan mo ang interpretasyon ko ng iyong prompt. Kung hindi man ito ang kwentong inaasahan mo, sana ay ma-enjoy mo pa rin ang sinulat ko.  
> 

_This is it, Chanyeol, you’re on your own._

Hindi tulad ng karamihan na kape ang inumin sa umaga, hot chocolate na may tatlong malalaking marshmallows sa ibabaw ang gumigising sa diwa ni Chanyeol. The sweetness and warmth of it always calms his nerves at mukhang effective naman ito para sa kanya right now that he is facing a new phase in his life — living separately from his parents.

Sa 18 years of existence ni Chanyeol, hindi pa sya namuhay sa labas ng mansion nila. He came from a very rich family with equally very protective parents, lalo na ang dad nya. He was homeschooled buong buhay nya at halos hindi sya lumalabas ng bahay. He was fine with that not until he graduated high school.

He loves his parents and his parents love him so much, pero aminado si Chanyeol na minsan ay nakaka-frustrate ang pagmamahal na yun.

Hindi naman sa hindi nya gusto sa mansion nila, in fact, he likes their home. Doon sya lumaki, it was comfortable and familiar. It’s just that he felt na may kulang. Hindi nya maiwasang maramdaman na napakarami nyang napapalampas sa buhay dahil nandoon lang sya sa loob. He wanted to get out, be independent.

Pinaghandaan nyang mabuti ang pagkumbinsi sa parents nya para payagan siyang mag-aral ng college sa isang university at tumira malapit doon (which was not near from their mansion). Naghanda pa sya ng powerpoint presentation. Ngayon na isa na syang adult, or at least nasa legal age na, meron na syang at least one valid reason para mamuhay mag-isa away from their home.

Matapos ang pagkahaba-habang discussions at negotiations ay napapayag na rin nya ang mga ito.

Hindi naman sya talaga sya completely bumukod kasi his parents still pays for his studies and gives him allowances. Pero for Chanyeol, this was a great leap kung parents mo ang parents nya. Kahit hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin talaga nya alam kung paano nya napapayag ang parents nya sa arrangement na ito.

He was nervous about it, pero ito talaga ang gusto nya. This was his first step to independence.

Hindi nya mapigilan ang ngumiti habang nakadungaw sa balcony ng 27th floor condo unit na ibinigay ng dad nya, pinagmamasdan ang mga gusali at mga sasakyang dumadaan sa kahabaan ng España Boulevard. Hawak ang tasa ng hot chocolate, huminga sya nang malalim, unbothered by Manila’s polluted air.

This was his first time wearing a uniform in his life. With his yellow polo, black pants, and black shoes, sinuot nya ang black necktie na kukupleto sa uniform ng isang business administration student sa university na papasukan nya. Buisness related ang kursong napagkasunduan nya with his dad. Hindi sana ito ang first choice nya, he was leaning towards something music related since he loved playing all sorts of instruments naman. Pero sa totoo lang ay hindi rin nya talaga alam kung ano ang gusto nya kaya naman naisip nyang hindi na rin masama ang business course bilang sya rin naman ang magmamana ng kompanya ng pamilya nila. Naisip nyang it is better kung naghahanda na rin sya para roon.

Magkahalong kaba at excitement ang nararamdaman nya dahil ngayon ang unang araw nya sa university. Pakiramdam nya ay para siyang isang kuting na nag-transform sa isang tigre na handa nang suungin ang gubat.

Pagbukas nya ng pinto palabas ng condo unit, hindi nya inaasahang may sasalubong sa kanyang lalaki, a head shorter than him wearing the same uniform. Naisip ni Chanyeol na baka he’s just another student living on the same floor pero nagtaka sya nang makita ang dala nitong maleta. Nagtinginan sila.

_Who is this guy, why is he in front of my door, and why is he so cute?_

“Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?” tanong ng misteryosong cute na lalaki.

“Yes?” nag-aalangang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Bigla namang napagiti ang lalaki sa harap niya, “Ah good morning, Sir Chanyeol! Nice to meet you. Ako nga pala si Byun Baekhyun, your personal bodyguard” at saka iniabot ang kamay for a handshake.

Natulala ng ilang segundo si Chanyeol for a couple of reasons. Una, this guy has a really really nice smile. Pangalawa ay dahil sa sinabi ng lalaking ito.

“B-bodyguard?”

 _But I don’t need a bodyguard_ , Chanyeol thought. Kahit na sheltered sya as a child, malaki ang katawan nya, idagdag pa ang nakakalula nyang takad. Kayang-kaya nyang ipagtanggol ang sarili niya.

Bago pa man nya makamayan itong Byun Baekhyun na ito ay nag-vibrate ang phone sa kanyang bulsa.

“Wait a second” sabi ni Chanyeol as he reaches for his phone.

 _From: Dad_  
_We want to make you happy, Chanyeol. But you know that we can’t let you out in the city on your own so I sent someone to look out for you. Byun Baekhyun will be your personal bodyguard. Don’t worry, he’s qualified. Enjoy your first day in school, son._

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. Bakit hindi iyun sinabi ng dad nya before. Nag-vibrate ulit ang phone sa kamay nya with another text message from his dad.

 _From: Dad_  
_I forgot to tell you, Baekhyun is also enrolled in the same classes as you and he will be staying with you. Be good, son._

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol. Alam naman nyang his parents only mean well for him. If this will make his parents happy at hindi mag-alala sa kanya, wala na syang magagawa kung hindi pagbigyan sila.

“Alright, but please don’t call me ‘sir’, Chanyeol na lang.” sabi nya habang pinagbubuksan nya ng pinto at pinapasok si Baekhyun sa kanyang unit.

“Yes, Sir! Ah- I mean Chanyeol.” nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun.

 _I guess I won’t really be living alone then_ , Chanyeol shrugs. He thinks that maybe it won’t be as bad as he thought. In fact, he was kind of relieved dahil hindi sya mag-isang papasok sa school at haharapin ang life away from home. Baka okay lang din talaga sa kanya kasi this Baekhyun guy is giving off a vibe he kind of liked.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Sa umpisa, it was really awkward for Chanyeol na meron syang personal bodyguard na nakasunod sa kanya 24/7.

Walking distance lang ang university mula sa condo ni Chanyeol, literal na tatawid ka lang ay nasa campus ka na. Kapag naglalakad sila, Baekhyun is always three steps behind him. Pag nasa klase naman, Baekhyun sits on the seat behind him. Hanggang sa pagbabanyo ni Chanyeol ay nakasunod si Baekhyun, suspiciously eyeing ang sinumang pumapasok sa banyo.

May isang beses, habang hinihintay ang prof nila sa classroom, Baekhyun was glaring at something few inches away from Chanyeol’s head nang bigla na lang syang pumalakpak. Halos malaglag sa kinauupuan si Chanyeol dahil sa pagkagulat. Hinuhuli lang pala ni Baekhyun ang lamok na umaaligid sa kanya. Nang lumingon si Chanyeol ay nagkatinginan sila at saka namang nakangiti at proud na proud na pinakita ni Baekhyun ang patay na lamok sa palad nya. Chanyeol can't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation and maybe at Baekhyun's smile.

Di maintindihan ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman nya kay Baekhyun, but he can’t deny that he felt something.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Chanyeol considers himself as a morning person. Pero sa tuwing gigising sya sa umaga, isang oras nang gising si Baekhyun, nakaligo at naka-uniform na.

“Good morniiiiiiing!” araw-araw na masayang bati ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Sobrang bright and energetic ng personality ni Baekhyun, para bang he never wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. Chanyeol can’t help na mahawa sa incredible energy ni Baekhyun araw-araw.

Nakaupo si Chanyeol sa dining table habang ine-enjoy ang kanyang hot chocolate as usual nang mapansin nya si Baekhyun na nakatayo at pinapanood sya sa tabi in that typical bodyguard stance - hands together and feet apart.

Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang matawa kay Baekhyun dahil masyado itong seryoso sa trabaho kahit nasa loob lang sila ng condo unit.

“Maupo ka nga dito! Wala namang danger dito sa loob ng condo. Pag nandito tayo sa loob, chill lang, okay?” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol at saka kumuha ng bagong tasa at ipinagtimpla si Baekhyun ng hot chocolate.

“Here, hot choco” nakangiting sabi nito at saka umupo pagkatapos iabot ang tasa kay Baekhyun. Inangat ni Baekhyun ang tasa pero bago pa man sya makalagok ay bigla syang pinigilan ni Chanyeol.

“Ah wait! The marshmallows, they’re very important!” at saka nito kinuha sa kitchen counter ang jar of large marshwmallows at naglagay ng tatlo sa tasa ni Baekhyun.

“Wow! Ngayon lang ako nakatikim ng ganito, palagi kasing 3-in-1 na kape lang ang iniinom ko. Ang sarap!” namanghang sabi ni Baekhyun as Chanyeol hides his proud smile.

Simula noon, ang morning routine ni Chanyeol ay naging morning routine na nilang dalawa.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Isang araw, pagkatapos nila ma-dismiss sa last period nila for that day, inakbayan at pinagitnaan si Chanyeol ng dalawa nilang kaklase. Biglang napatayo si Baekhyun sa likod ni Chanyeol, ready to fight the two guys pero tinignan sya ni Chanyeol assuring Baekhyun that everything is fine.

“Hey, you’re Park Chanyeol, right? I’m Oh Sehun and that’s Kim Jongin, my very good friend” sabi ng lalaki sa kanan nya habang tintuturo ang lalaki sa kaliwa.

“Hi, Sehun! Hi, Jongin!” excited na bati ni Chanyeol. Natuwa sya dahil mukhang magkakaroon na sya ng mga kaibigan. Wala kasi syang friends while growing up sa mansion bukod kay Toben, their family dog.

“Ahmm… So, how do you know me?” tanong nya sa dalawa.

“Well, sabi ng mom ko, sabi daw ng dad ko na pinapasabi ng dad mo that I should befriend you.” sabi ni Sehun.

“Huh?” nagtatakang sabi ni Chanyeol. Natawa naman si Sehun sa confused expression ng binata.

“You see, our dads are friends and business associates.” paliwanag ni Sehun.

Napa-face palm naman si Chanyeol sa narinig nya. _Hay naku, si Dad talaga_ , he thought.

“So, first time mo daw pumasok ng actual school, homeschooled til high school? Totoo ba?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Yeah, it’s true” medyo nahihiyang sagot ni Chanyeol habang napakamot sa batok.

“Don’t worry, bro, we got you!” sabi ni Sehun sabay mahinang suntok sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

Natuon naman ang pansin ni Jongin sa lalaki sa likod nila.

“Hi! I’m Kim Jongin, you are?”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dapat syang sumagot kaya si Chanyeol na ang nagpakilala sa kanya.

“He’s Byun Baekhyun, bodyguard ko.”

“Woah you have a personal bodyguard?” di makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongin. Medyo natawa sila ni Sehun sa narinig.

“Yeah, great guy. My dad sent him kas he’s so worried about me.” paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun!” bati ni Sehun as he offered a fist bump na tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun.

And so they all became friends after that. Kahit na bodyguard ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, walang pagkakaiba syang itinuring bilang kaibigan nina Sehun and Jongin which made everything nice and comfortable.

 

 

* * *

 

  
It was during their short vacant time nang umupo si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa sa mga benches sa campus para kumain ng sandwich na nabili ni Chanyeol somewhere. Nakita ni Baekhyun na may isang pusang papalapit kay Chanyeol kaya tumayo sya at binugaw ito.

“Shoo! Alis!” sabi ni Baekhyun habang pumapadyak para lumayo ang pusa pero meron nang ibang pusa na pinapakain si Chanyeol.

“Hala may isa pa!” nayayamot na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Wag mo silang paalisin, nagugutom sila” sabi ni Chanyeol na may konting pout sa mga labi. Chanyeol is too pure for this world, Baekhyun thought. Napangiti si Baekhyun pero di yun nakita ni Chanyeol.

“Maraming pusa dun sa amin, kinakatay lang ng mga lasing” pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“WHAT?!” napabulalas si Chanyeol, obviously scandalized sa kanyang narinig.

“Joke lang! Hahahaha!” mabilis sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tumalungko si Baekhyun at ginaya si Chanyeol. Ginugol nila ang natitirang oras sa kanilang vacant sa pagpapakain at pakikipaglaro sa mga pusa.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Taekwondo ang PE ng klase nina Chanyeol. Sa unang PE class nila nalaman ni Chanyeol na black belter pala sa taekwondo si Baekhyun. Napanganga na lang si sya nang makitang kumo-combo ng sipa at suntok si Baekhyun harap ng klase nang pina-sample ito ng coach nila. Kaya naman pala confident na confident ang Dad nya na gawing bodyguard si Baekhyun. For obvious reasons, si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang naging partners sa klase. Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is really good at teaching kasi the guy really helped him in this class.

Chanyeol has always been good in studying, siguro dahil na din tutok sya sa homeschooling. Pero it was in that one particularly challenging subject nang nalaman ni Chanyeol na hindi gaanong magaling si Baekhyun sa academics. Napansin nyang kahit nag-aaral naman si Baekhyun ay laging average, minsan ay mas mababa pa, ang nakukuha nito sa mga quizzes at exams. Pero kahit na ganoon ay masaya na si Baekhyun na pumapasa sya.

Chanyeol was book smart, Baekhyun was street smart. Dahil sa pagkakaiba nilang ito ay natutunan nilang tulungan ang isa’t isa kung saan sila nagkukulang. Natutulungan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol tungkol sa culture ng mga pangkaraniwang tao, kung paano makipaghalubilo. And in return, tinu-tutor ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa academics. Study sessions and mentoring became their thing.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Dahil magkasama silang dalawa day in and day out, Chanyeol and Baekhyun really grew closer throughout the months. Patuloy na ginagampanan ni Baekhyun ang duties nya bilang bodyguard kay Chanyeol pero the barrier has definitely been broken down. Naging marshmallows na sa hot chocolate ni Chanyeol ang presence ni Baekhyun nang hindi nila namamalayan. 

It was during one weekend, nakaupo lang ang dalawa sa couch with nothing to do nang biglang nagtanong si Chanyeol.

“Baek, don’t you get tired? I mean working as a bodyguard for me while having studies seems to be really tiring.”

“Hindi. Alam mo kung bakit? Kasi ito na ang best option” nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun.

At noon nalaman ni Chanyeol ang kwento ni Baekhyun. Galing si Baekhyun sa isang not-so-friendly neighborhood kaya lumaki syang tough. Hirap ang pamilya nya sa pera kaya naman kahit bata pa sya ay marami na syang nasubukang trabaho. He has been living a huslte life, dakilang raketero para makapag-provide sa pamilya. Dahil kapos sila sa pera, hindi sana makapag-college si Baekhyun. Dito pumasok sa kwento ang Dad ni Chanyeol. It turned out na pamangkin pala si Bakehyun ng most-trusted bodyguard ni Mr. Park. Nirekomenda sya ng tiyuhin nya nang konsultahin ito ni Mr. Park tungkol sa 'pagbukod' ng anak nya. Baekhyun met him once and Mr. Park instanlty liked him. Siguro ay may nakita itong something sa mga mata ni Baekhyun that made him entrust his son to this guy. In return for this special job, pag-aaralin sya ni Mr. Park on top of his salary. It really was the best offer for Baekhyun kaya naman sobra nyang pinagbubuti lahat ng ginagawa nya.

And now, he’s here, sitting beside Chanyeol on the couch.

Since it was an agreement between Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s dad, no choice si Baekhyun kundi pumasok sa same course with him kaya naman napaisip si Chanyeol tungkol sa kung ano talaga ang gusto ni Baekhyun.

“Baek, ano ba ang hilig mo? Do you have any dreams?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol, napaisip sa kung ano ang isasagot dito.  
  
“Kung iisipin ko, hindi ako nahinto para makapag-isip tungkol sa mga panga-pangarap na yan. Lagi ko lang naiisip ay gusto kong makapagtapos ng college, makapagtrabaho at kumita ng malaki para sa pamilya ko. Gusto ko lang sunggaban lahat ng opportunity para magawa ko iyon.” may halong konting lungkot sa mga matang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol can’t help but admire Baekhyun lalo na ngayon na nalaman na nya ang kwento nito. The more he knew about him, the more he’s falling for the guy.

“Let’s find out what you like. Tara!” sabi ni Chanyeol as he beamed in Baekhyun’s direction, stood up, grabed the other’s hand and lead their way out of the house.

Alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang gusto nya. He has been crushing on Baekhyun for a while now pero sa tingin nya ay mukhang walang kaalam-alam ang binata sa feelings nya. Chanyeol doesn’t want to ruin the comfortable relationship they have now by acting on his feelings so he’s keeping everything to himself for now. One day, pag tama na ang panahon at pagkakataon, pag nalusaw na ang marshmallows sa hot chocolate, aamin din sya.

Ang magagawa lang ni nya ngayon ay subukang panatilihing nagniningning ang ngiti sa mga labi ng lalaking gusto nya.

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagbasa! Pasensya na kung ito ay maikli lang at mukhang minadali pero sana ay nagustuhan nyo pa rin. Ito ang unang beses kong tumapak sa mundo ng fic writing at na-realize ko na ang sobrang hirap palang magsulat ng kwento. Hindi ko alam kung tutuloy pa ako, char! Baby steps lang. Respect talaga sa lahat ng fic writers out there.  
> Maraming salamat sa Paraluman Fest sa oportunidad na ito at sa mods na sobrang understanding kahit di ko deserve, pasenya na po at maraming salamat.  
> Special mention sa ate ko sa pagtulong sa akin na buuin ang kwentong ito at sa pag-encourage sa akin na magpasa ng entry hanggang sa huli kahit ilang beses ko na dapat susukuan ito. Labyu siz.


End file.
